Just a bad luck
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: Young Elladan and Elrohir experienced quite an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Young Elladan and Elrohir experienced quite an adventure

Summary: Young Elladan and Elrohir experienced quite an adventure.

Just a bad luck

In joy and angst we stay together

Forever bound, from birth to death

We share happiness and sorrow,

Each other's thoughts with ease we guess…

The sun was smiling warmly from the clear sky above the emerald canopy of the fair forests that surrounded Imladris. Light summer wind was blowing happily among the old wise trees and disturbed the crystal surface of the river.

Too small figures were running along the shore, laughing melodically. Suddenly one of them stumbled over the thin root and fell head first onto the ground. The other one tripped over his fallen comrade and both rolled in a heap, wrestling.

After a few minutes they sat up, breathing heavily, happy smiles lightening two identical faces.

"Can you imagine father's expression when he knew where have we been?" One of the twins asked, putting the strand of the black, now absolutely dirty hair, behind the elegantly pointed ear.

"You know, I like the word "if" more than the word "when"." His brother replied.

Both elves grinned widely. They managed to escape all their tutors and father, who happened to be the lord of Imladris, took some food from the kitchen's store and escape the stronghold without anyone's notice. Two young elves were forbidden to go into the woods alone, everyone being so concerned about their lives. In human equivalent they were about eleven or so, too energetic and curious about everything.

The day in the woods on their own was more appealing than calm steady life of the elves of Imladris to them.

"How about hawing a little snack, Elladan?" One of the twins suggested.

They sat under the big tree that greeted them with a gentle rustling of it's leaves. Elladan took small package from under his tunic. It was slightly crumpled. But that only made the meal more tasty for the two young ones. Twins ate crumpled bread and fruits with the great appetite after the day, spent in the open air.

"Never eaten something as tasty." Elladan said, putting his back against the tree, suddenly feeling pleasantly sleepy.

"Yeah, you are right." Elrohir agreed. "Wow, I'm thirsty."

He stood up and came down to the river intending to take a good drink. The current here wasn't calm for the river was on it's way toward the waterfall. The elf carefully put one foot on the log that was laying half buried in the wet soil of the high bank. The wood didn't move and Elrohir risked putting another foot on it. He leaned over the river and scooped some water.

Suddenly the log rolled under the elf and Elrohir fell into the water. He wasn't prepared for the dive and swallowed a mouthful of water. Choking, with his lungs burning for air, the young elf fought his way toward the surface desperately. Feeling the fresh air on his face he gulped it greedily, coughing and spitting the water. From some distance he heard his name being shouted. Looking around he saw Elladan running down one of the river banks with panicked expression.

Elrohir tried to swim, but the current was strong and his body was weak from near drowning. He was being carried away helplessly.

"Watch out!" He heard his twin crying out.

Elrohir tried to turn around for he was swimming back first but he had no time. His back and head hit the large rock that happened to stuck out of the water hard, leaving the young elf dazed. Elrohir concentrated all his strength and will power on staying conscious. For he knew that should he black out, nothing would save him from drowning.

Elladan could do nothing but watch as his twin hit the rock, almost loosing his consciousness. He must come out with a plan of rescue soon for the river was steadily moving Elrohir toward the fall. The elf looked around helplessly. What should he do?

Some distance in front of them the river was making a bend. Elladan saw his only opportunity. There was a thick branch of an old tree hanging over the water. Hitting the rock Elrohir slowed down a bit giving his brother the opportunity to come up. Now Elladan summoned all his strength and ran forward at a top speed. It was his only chance to rescue his brother. Beating all speed limits he was near the tree less then a minute later. Elladan truly couldn't remember how he had climb it. Reaching out he managed to grab the back of Elrohir's shirt in the last possible moment.

"Com on, brother!" He groaned through greeted teeth. "Give me your hand."

Elrohir overpowered the shock at last and grabbed his brother's arm in a dead grip. Risking to fell into the river along with his brother, Elladan pulled his twin up and into the branch.

Both were breathing heavily. Elrohir hid his face in his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks." He rasped out hoarsely, starting to cough again.

"Let's get down." Elladan suggested, his heart still racing madly.

He helped his twin down from the tree. Elrohir winced as he jumped down. His head was aching fiercely, shooting bolts of pain through his temples. And his whole back was sore.

"How do you feel?" Elladan asked with concern, the worry written all over his face.

"My head hurts." Elrohir confessed. He started to tremble slightly.

Elladan calmed himself and tried to remember every bit of what he had been told about first aid and surviving in the wild. He sited his brother against the trunk of the tree that rescued him and went to collect some dry wood for fire. He needed to warm Elrohir. Even though it was summer, the wind near the river was chilly especially for completely soaked elf. The next step was to get the fire started. But it was one of those things which the twins mastered quickly, almost burning the whole garden down.

He had no supplies to help Elrohir with pain or headache. Seeing no open injuries Elladan sighed with relief. He hugged his brother closer noticing that Elrohir was already half asleep. He remembered his father saying that it was dangerous to let the one with a head injury to fall asleep. But Elladan didn't have a heart to wake his brother up. He decided to let him sleep a little bit.

His own eyes were growing heavy. After experiencing such an ordeal he was exhausted. Elladan was fighting with the sleep. But his thoughts were becoming more matted with each heartbeat. "I must stay awake. I must watch over Elrohir." He told himself one more time... and fell asleep.

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews

Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Elladan woke up after what seemed to be only couple of minutes. He yawned blinking sleepily and looked around trying to remember where he was. And then realization hit him. With all the memories coming back to his mind, Elladan bolted upright, his eyes opened wide.

The young elf took a good look around and groaned. The sky was getting darker quickly and the wind started to become more chilly. Elrohir shifted awoken by his brother's quick move. He tried to sit up and groaned as the world started to wave around him. Elladan was at his side instantly. He helped his twin to stand up.

"We need to find a shelter." The young elf said. "I don't think that we would be able to return home before it's completely dark."

His brother just nodded. He was feeling sick and all that he wanted was to rest. But both elflings were taught well. First thing needed for spending a night in the wild was to find a shelter - a place where you can be comparatively safe. This wasn't very easy task, for both twins had little idea what it may look like.

Heavy shadow of the night was covering the forest. Elladan felt first stabs of fear. Would they be able to find a safe place to spend a night? The rustle of leaves on the trees and lonely voices of birds that brought so much joy during the day, now seemed to be alien and threatening. Elrohir was weakening with each step, leaning heavily on his brother.

Long low wail made the brothers stop dead in their track. Pale faces turned to the right - the direction where the sound came from. The silence that fell over the wood was deafening.

"It was a wolf." Elrohir whispered.

Elladan nodded, although his brother could hardly see him in the late evening shadow.

"We need to go." He whispered back, starting to walk again.

But he was forced to stop again. The wail came again, this time from the direction they came. And it sounded much closer. There was no doubt - the wolf had sensed their trail. Elladan tightened the grip around his brother and pushed him forward, feeling the panic rising inside his chest, but refusing to submit to it. With the pounding hearts two young elves were walking through the woods.

Suddenly Elladan stopped. His sharp elven eyes saw a dark mouth of the small cave not too far in front of them. It was the brother's only chance. They wouldn't be able to outrun the wolf in the forest, not with Elrohir still suffering from his injury. And beside, the whole pack could answer this beast's call.

The twins looked into each other's eyes and without another word turned to the cave. They could feel the wolf coming closer and closer, but forced themselves not to run. That could provoke the beast to attack immediately.

Stepping inside the cave Elladan breathed in deeply. He heard elder elves speaking about making sure that the cave isn't being used by some animal before staying inside. The air was slightly stuffy but there was no signs of animals inside.

The wailing outside grew louder. Now there were more then one beast.

"If only we could make a fire..." Elrohir sighed. He put his head into hands both from exhaustion and despair.

Elladan's face went pale but resolute as a ghost of an idea started to form in his brain. He turned to face his brother.

"I'll go and grab few sticks."

"No!" Elrohir jumped to his feet, waving unsteadily. "They will kill you."

"But we'd have no chance to survive otherwise. I want to try."

The young elf was afraid. Would he be quick enough? Gripping a long knife - the only weapon they had - in a death-like grip, he turned toward the cave entrance. With one more deep breath he walked out.

Lately Elladan could remember only short pieces of what had happened. Trying not to make sharp moves he managed to collect a handful of dry sticks and leaves. All the time he could feel the wolves' eyes concentrated solely on him. Elladan turned toward the cave and this time one of the wolves decided to attack. Only inborn instincts helped Elladan to duck in time. He made a wide jump toward the cave, but another animal landed on top of him, forcing all the air out of elf's lungs. A small pile of brushwood was thrown to the ground. Elrohir watched helplessly as a wolf bared his long fangs in the threatening growl. Elladan gasped in pain as the animal's claws pierced the skin of his back, drawing blood. Two more wolves were coming closer from both sides.

Elrohir decided that this was the worst sight he had ever seen. Three wolfs ready to tear his brother apart. What should he do? For there was absolutely no way for him to simply stand and watch.

Throwing all his own pains aside Elrohir ran toward the brushwood and grabbed one long stick. Ignoring the three pares of cold eyes that focused on him he tried to force his trembling fingers to start the fire.

"Watch out!" Elladan rasped, seeing one of the wolves readying itself for the jump. The beast leaped forward, intending to threw it's prey to the ground. But Elrohir managed to get the fire started and in a second he had a burning torch in hands. The wolf yelped as it tried to change the direction of the jump. It's paw went through the fire and it landed hard, whining. Elrohir waved the branch in the direction of the other two beasts. Wolves snarled angrily but left Elladan alone and stepped back into the wood.

Elladan got up, feeling his knees trembling, and made a few deep breaths to calm down. Being guarded by his brother who held a burning stick high, he collected a huge pile of wood and both twins returned to the cave. They both were exhausted, but they knew that the wolves won't leave their prey that easy.

Brothers quickly made a small fire in the entrance of the cave. Now they could be sure that the beasts won't attack until the fire was burning. Elrohir looked at hid brother's back, trying to define the intensity of his injuries. Luckily they were no more then scratches and bruises.

"I wonder what father is thinking right now." Elrohir said after cleaning his brother's back with the remaining water.

"I guess he threw half of our warriors into the woods searching for us."

"I don't envy us when they find us." Elrohir said sleepily.

Elladan smiled. He was tired and exhausted himself. With the remains of his strength, the young elf put some more wood into the fire and blacked out into the dreamless sleep.

... TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Evening shadows found the lord of Imladris pacing his room nervously

Evening shadows found the lord of Imladris pacing his room nervously. Where those two troublemakers were? He was busy with a delegation from the Lorien all the day, having no time even for a little sneak. Should he knew that no one saw his children since the breakfast and moreover, didn't hear of them, he'd be already dead with worry. Usually he had at least few tutors and councils waiting at his doors with another story about Elladan drawing a picture of the sword instead of summarizing the lecture on the history of elven realms; or Elrohir, "accidentally" forgetting his pet frog in the Erestor's shoe.

Elrond rubbed his face with a hand. He loved his children greatly. But with a bunch of troubles from the whole realm on his hands, it was hard to try and follow each step of the twins. Elves were known to be quiet and peaceful, but his sons broke all this believes. They were curious and full of energy, jumping from one mischief to another. And although everyone around was ready to give them rather good lashing, the whole Imladris adored this two troublemakers.

Soft knocking at the door get Elrond out of his grim thoughts. He turned to see his concil and close friend, lord Glorfindel, coming inside.

"You seems troubled, my friend." Glorfindel stated, his piercing eyes watching Elrond's features closely.

"Yes. It seems that no one saw Elladan and Elrohir since breakfast this morning. I'm concerned about the fact."

Glorfindel eye's sparkled with concern. He frowned.

"I met one of the cooks about an hour ago. She told me about the disappearance of some food from the store room. She thinks someone took it right after breakfast."

Elrond stopped his pacing.

"You think twins were the ones to take it?" He asked, a worry written all over his face.

"Now, that you told about their absence, I think it's possible. They were dreaming about spending the day outside the stronghold on their own..."

Both elves turned to the window, watching the evening falling over the forests, covering it with colorless darkness.

"If they aren't back yet, they must have gotten themselves into some troubles." Elrond finally spoke.

Silence fell in the room. The Imladris lord was in the thoughtful gloomy mood. Would they be able to find the tracks of the two elflings in the forest during night. If it was about humans or dwarves, Elrond had no doubt that his warriors would find the trail with their eyes closed. But he knew his children well. They had grace and stealth, great even for elves.

"Gather a group of warriors." He turned to Glorfindel once more. "Our best trackers. Check waterfalls and the river first."

The other elf nodded. "I'll lead them. Stay here and prepare for the restless night, my friend."

He bowed slightly and walked away of the room. Elrond sighed. He just hoped that his boys were well and safe.

XXX

Glorfindel ordered the group to move on. Each of the warriors joined the search willingly. Everyone wanted to find their two young lords. Glorfindel leaded his troops into the forest. They were riding slowly, looking for the slightest clue to where the twins were. But there were no tracks of the two young ones. Not even a ghost of a footprint.

The warriors grew serious. The night closed it's arms around the forest, hugging it in the tight chilly grip. Even though no evil creatures were known to enter woods near the Imladris, many animals inhabited it. And Glorfindel wished the twins not to meet them.

The group reached the river. In the glowing light of the rising moon the water seemed to be silver, rolling it's rebel waters with a whisper of waves.

"My lord!" One of the warriors called.

Glorfindel gracefully jumped down from his horse and kneeled near one of the guards. There were many prints close to water in one place.

"Someone fell into the river here." The warrior stated, observing the picture of tracks curved in the moist soil.

"And look, what I found near, lord Glorfindel." The other soldier said softly, handing a small bag filled with herbs.

Glorfindel took it gently. He looked onto the seemingly peaceful waters, onto the set of tracks that leaded downstream, onto the small bag - the one Elrond gave his sons in case they would get hurt. So, the twins had found the trouble, after all.

"Let's follow the tracks and pray to Valar that the young ones are fine." He said to the grim group of warriors gathered around him.

TBC...

Note: I know, it was a short one. Thanks everyone for the review. I thought that the next chapter would be the best answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Elladan arose from the deeps of the dreamless sleep

Elladan arose from the deeps of the dreamless sleep. He yawned, shivering in the fresh chilly morning wind. And immediately winced, his body protesting against even this slight movement.

"How are you?" Came Elrohir's concerned voice.

Elladan turned to face his twin, memories of the last day coming crashing on him.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore. You?"

Elrohir looked pale and drained, sitting with his back against one of the walls of the small cave, looking at the barely burning fire absentmindedly.

"My head still hurts, but I'll be ok." He said. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. We can't stay here. When the fire is burnt, the wolves would be able o attack. And should we leave, they would be able to attack anyway." Elladan sighed, trying to find the way out of this situation. But he couldn't.

"But we can't stay here forever." Elrohir was now looking at his twin. "We have no food, no water, and the firewood is coming to an end. We either sit here and wait for the help to come, or try to get home."

The twins fell silent, staring at each other. They wished that some idea would come to them, but it didn't. Finally Elladan stood up, wincing from the pain that went through his back.

"First of all we need to check out if the wolves are still nearby." He said, stepping to the entrance.

Elrohir raised as well, coming to stand beside his bother. The twins froze, looking around, straining their sight and hearing to find out whether the creatures were out there waiting for them.

"I can sense nothing." Elladan said in confusion. "But it's not like wolves to leave their pray…"

"Maybe they found another?" Elrohir shrugged. " I can feel no danger. How do you think, should we start going?"

"I do not know…. Perhaps yes. I do not know like you, but I'm rather hungry."

"So am I." His twin sighed. "Then let us go."

Without another word they walked out of the cave into the morning light. The woods were calm and joyful again. No danger was threatening the two young elves and the trees were happy. The twins looked around. During their flight they were not paying attention to what direction they were heading. And now they needed few minutes before figuring out what way to go.

They knew not how far the Imladris was, though. At fist they considered the idea of returning to the river, but decided against it. The wolfs attacked from that direction. And who knows where they went this night?

The sun was slowly traveling across the sky, casting it's blessing light all around, lightening the mood. Elladan and Elrohir couldn't be grim and serious for a long time. The danger passed and they were starting to be their old selves again, joking and taunting each other.

But suddenly Elladan stopped. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and a finger to his lip. The twins listened. The patter of hooves not too far ahead. And it was coming closer. In this woods hooves could only mean riders.

"Could they be elves?" Elrohir asked in a low whisper.

"I don't think so. At least they aren't patrols or the search party. They are moving too fast."

"Should we hide? They are coming this way."

"Yes, we'd better."

The twins looked around and decided to hid at the trees. If they are quiet, it is highly unlikely that the riders would notice them. In a second they were up at the tall tree, sitting at it's branches comfortably, waiting for the riders to pass them. What they didn't notice was a hooded figure laying in the bushes, watching them closely. They were so concentrated on the approaching group that it never occurred to them that scouts could be sent ahead.

The first riders came into the view. Tall, broad-shouldered and well armed they were riding big muscular horses. One by one the whole group of almost thirty humans came into view and to the twins' distress stopped.

Brothers were sitting at the tree, afraid to breath. Who were this people? What did they want? What were they doing tin this forest? The feeling of danger was strong, squeezing the chest in the cold grip of fear.

One of the people came closer, putting his hood down and looking intently at the tree that was occupied by two elves.

"Get down." His voice wasn't loud. But the complete coldness and metallic notes in it made the twins shivered. How did he knew they were at the tree?

Non of the brothers moved. The stranger signaled his men and a dozen of bows pointed at the tree.

"Get down." The stranger repeated. "Or we'll force you to."

The twins changed looks. It seemed they had no choice. Slowly, there hearts freezing, the two brothers started to climb down the tree.

XXX

Glorfindel watched the warriors dragging dead wolves into one pile. His group was attacked by the pack of this creatures while tracking the twins. And what concerned him, was the fact that elven footprints were covered with those of the wolves.

The morning was slowly turning into the day, but it warmth didn't bring joy to elves. They were too concerned for the two elflins that were lost somewhere in the wood, forced to spend the night out in the wild without any supplies or weapons. Glorfindel motioned for the warriors to move out. The sooner they find the missing elves the better. If the twins were attacked by the wolves… Unarmed and probably heart they didn't stand a chance.

He looked ahead. Small clearing came into his view. Glorfindel jumped to his feet and walked toward the cave. There were obvious signs of the struggle at the earth. In the entrance of the cave the remains of the fire were left.

"My lord?" One of the warriors pointed at the fresh set of tracks that led into the wood.

"Lets move out." Glorfindel mounted his horse in one smooth move. "They left few hours ago. If we are lucky, we'll catch up with them in a hour or two.

The group moved out, but some strange feeling settled deep in the Glorfindel's heart. And it was telling him that it won't be that easy to return the twins back home.

…TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Adroran watched the two dark-haired elves with the cold professional interest, his calculating gaze noting each and every detail of their appearance – anything that might be used to his benefit. Even though it had always been hard to guess the true age of an elf, the man was rather sure that these twins were young. And although their moves were fast and graceful, and their bodies obviously well-trained, Adroran knew that he was dealing with no warriors, but rather boys. Two boys, who were trying their best to show defiance, but inside were scared to the very core of their beings. Yes, the human smiled to himself, the pair would prove to make great slaves.

Elladan and Elrohir were standing close to each other, looking fearfully at the humans who were surrounding them, cutting all possible ways of escape. Who were they? What did they want? Neither of the two knew the answers to those questions and neither risked to do anything.

Finally, when the men were standing in a tight circle around the elves, the leader took few steps forward, looking directly at the two captives.

"I'm called Ardoran, - he informed the twins coldly. – You'd better remember my name, for you are now mine".

"What do you want from us?" – Elrohir asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Why did you attack us?" – Elladan joined, their intonation totally identical.

"I will answer these questions, - Adroran said in the same cold tone of voice. – But from now on remember: you are not allowed to talk unless asked. As for me and my men, we are slave traders. And you are the best prize we could have hoped to gain in this lands".

The twins' hearts froze. Slave traders? So near to their home? Ai, Valar, what was going to happen now?

"Let us go, - Elladan said firmly. – You will have lots of troubles if you don't".

Adruran chuckled. Some of his men started to laugh openly. Children were children, be they human or elven, it seemed.

"And why would we be in trouble, little slave?" – he asked, pressing on the word 'slave'.

"Our father would never let something like that to happen!"

"Don't…" – Elrohir asked softly and added in elvish. – If he knows who our father is, we'll be in even more trouble than now".

Adroran frowned at the melodic sound of an unknown language. This was one serious advantage the two elves had over him. He could never know what they were conversing about if they use their native speech. Without any warnings he took a quick step forward, delivering a well-placed punch into the elf's midsection. Elrohir doubled over, suddenly unable to breath. Dark spots started to dance before his eyes, obscuring his vision and he would have fallen to the ground, if not for Elladan who rushed to help him, glaring murderously at Ardoran.

"You will not use your language again, - the human said calmly, watching dispassionately as one twin comforted the other. Elrohir was breathing more normally now, but he still would not straighten fully. – Do it and I'll have to beat it out of you. Understood?"

Elladan's eyes were burning with a barely suppressed rage. It was obvious that he had a few spicy retorts at his tongue, but was not willing to risk his brother's health.

"Understood", - he spat out the bitter words, still supporting his twin.

"Good. We will move out then, - Adruran turned to his men. – The faster we leave this place, the better. I don't think that elves would be happy to loose two of their children".

Oh, he had no idea, how UNhappy the elves would actually be…

XXX

Glorfindel was starting to feel really frustrated. The situation was more than just a bit dissatisfying. It was outrageous! They were riding on and on, gathering the twins' tracks, but still getting no signs of the elflings. Glorfindel closed his eyes. Just wait till he get his hands onto those two little… He sighed, leaving the thought unfinished. Being completely honest, there was nothing else he wanted right now than to find Elladan and Elrohir, preferably unharmed and to get them home.

"My lord, - one of the warriors called urgently. – We found some horse tracks to the north of here. A big party, at least thirty of them and judging by prints, not elven".

"Who?" – Glorfindel asked sharply.

"Humans I would say".

Glorfindel's frown deepened. What were humans doing here? And so many at a time? A sudden thought struck him and he turned toward the warrior once more.

"How old are the tracks?"

"Less than a day old, my lord, - the elf bowed slightly. – Do you think they have something to do with the young lords' disappearance?"

"I do not know, - Glorfindel shook his head. – I do not know… Let's continue. And look out for those tracks as well. Something tells me that we will meet with the humans somewhere in a close future".

The elves nodded, mounting their horses once more. All of them were troubled by the swiftly complicating situation. The twins were known for getting into all kinds of troubles, but it seemed as if they had finally managed to top all of the previous ones this time.

'I hope we'll find them in time, - Glorfindel thought as he rode on. – I promise you, Elrond, I'll bring your sons back, whatever the price'.

…TBC


End file.
